My Love
by SSidle
Summary: This ring here represents my heart. Hodgela fluff! Little bit of BB, I couldn't help it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought of this _really_ early in the morning listening to music. I just thought the song seemed to fit.

She drove him to the airport, putting off the inevitable goodbyes just a little while longer. She knew it was important for him to go, but it didn't make her any happier to have him leave, if only for a few days. Angela felt selfish, wanting him to stay with her, speaking at the convention was a big break for him both professionally and personally. She went inside with him, procrastinating a little longer. At security, she could go no further.

"I'll be back Monday night, ok? I promise."

"Ok. It's fine. I'll be here to pick you up."

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Of course! It's only three days, I'll be fine. Plus I'll have people to take care of me at your place."

"They're expecting you. Remember, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Call me if you have any problems…or call if you don't."

"I will. Everything'll be ok. I'm a big girl."

"I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Be safe."

"Take care of yourself. I already told everyone to keep an eye on you."

"It's three days Jack. I'll be ok."

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now go or you'll miss you flight."

The pair hugged, kissed, and with that, he went through the gates and was gone. Angela just stood there for a moment before making her way back to the car. She was being silly, she scolded herself, it was only three days, and nothing was going to happen. It was going to be the longest three days of her life she predicted.

Angela made plans to take a nice, long bubble bath when she got back. She loved the tub; it was a huge antique claw foot. It suddenly occurred to her that she spent more time at his place than her own anymore. She was at her own apartment maybe one night a week. Angela had a fleeting thought about them moving in together, but dismissed it quickly, Jack liked his privacy and probably wouldn't want her there 24/7.

She got in and started the car, but froze when she went to turn on the radio. There was a piece of paper taped to it with her name written across the front. She curiously snatched it up and opened it. Angela was confused; inside there were only four lines written, and no explanation.

_If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me_

_What would you do?_

_Turn on the radio._

It took her a moment, but she recognized the words as the lyrics to one of her favorite songs, My Love by Justin Timberlake. Following the directions, she pressed the power button and smiled when the sound of the 'squint squad' singing a horrible rendition of La Vie Boheme from Rent. The had gone to this little hole-in-the-wall bar a few weeks back and after a few drinks they decided to get up there all together. It hadn't been pretty, but it had been fun. Angela couldn't believe he'd gotten a recording, it was beyond sweet. And better than any symphony. Angela sang along with the recording as she drove.

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. I want to go by each verse. Tell me what you think, please? Hugs and kisses to reviewers. --SSidle--


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled up to the Hodgins mansion and no matter how many times she'd been there; she was still slightly taken aback by the sheer size and beauty of the place. She parked in front of the door, and immediately was met with someone the take the car to the garage and another person to take her inside. Hannah, Jack's housekeeper aka glorified babysitter was always the first to come take care of her when she was there. Angela adored the woman, she reminded her of someone's fussy grandmother; always ready with cookies, hot chocolate, whatever you wanted. Hannah was by no means reserved, having cared for Jack for as long as he could remember; she was a member of the family rather than an employee.

"Well, miss Angela. Looks like you've got the place to yourself this weekend. What would you like to do first? Would you like a snack? Or maybe a bath? I know how you love his tub. Both?"

"Actually, I'd really love a turn in the tub, it's been a long day."

"Of course, I understand. I'm sure Jack misses you already too." Hannah smiled at her, understanding.

On impulse, Angela hugged the woman briefly before heading off the Jack's room the to unpack and undress.

Angela secretly thrilled in putting her clothes alongside his. Once she undressed, she reached for the decadent robe Jack had insisted on getting for her, but stopped at the sight of another of the folded papers. Smiling, she grabbed and read it.

_If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular _

_Tell me, would you?_

_Look on the counter._

Wrapping the robe around herself, Angela walked into the immaculate bathroom and over to the counter, on it was a present, a box covered in shiny, red wrapping paper. With the enthusiasm of a child, she ripped into the paper and hastily opened the box. Angela let out a little gasp, and then burst into a fit of giggles. Inside was a miniature swing set, like the ones that modeled the real thing in the stores. The set he gave her looked just like the place they'd had their first date. A tear slipped silently down her cheek, Jack never ceased to amaze her; or make her feel more loved than she ever had in her life.

Angela sat the miniature on the edge of the counter and drew herself a bath. As she soaked, she stared at the gift and thought back to fuss she had made about dating him in the first place. All her reasons seemed silly to her now, and she was beyond grateful he'd given her another chance.

Later, as she settled into his massive bed, she imagined a future together. Something that would have shocked and appalled her before Jack.

A/N: I'm gonna try to get this done pretty quickly. Review pretty please with sugar on top? They make me smile! Hugs and love! --SSidle--


	3. Chapter 3

Awaking the next morning, Angela stretched luxuriously on the lake-sized bed before reluctantly dredging herself from under the covers. Putting on the robe, she left the bedroom in search of breakfast. As soon as she came near the kitchen Hannah called out to her, telling her it would be ready in a moment and to have a seat in the breakfast nook, or come join her in the kitchen. Angela chose the latter; it was interesting to watch the woman work her magic in the kitchen. Jack could easily have some fancy chef, but everyone loved Hannah's incredible home style cooking. Angela went to sit in the same spot she did when Jack was there, she smiled when she spotted another note.

_Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl like you_

_Ask Hannah._

Angela looked up to see Hannah standing with a plate of food and a brightly colored envelope. She took both eagerly and went to rip the envelope open, but stopped at the sound of Hannah's chuckle.

"What?"

"You do realize that he's showing you how predictable you are. The music in the car, going in that tub, eating breakfast in here."

"Wow, I never realized how bad I am about that. Tempe always tells me I'm too unpredictable, but that's not saying much."

Laughing, she dug into the envelope once again. Inside there were two thick pieces of paper, she pulled them out curiously to find they were some sort of tickets. Looking closer, they were plane tickets, but the destination was conspicuously missing. Frowning, Angela looked up to Hannah who in turn shrugged. Angela stared at the tickets, lost in thought, where would Jack want to take her? There were two, so she assumed they would be going together. The date of departure was the following month, they would need time off; she hurried back to the bedroom for her cell phone. She ran through her first few contacts impatiently before calling one. It rang twice before a groggy female voice answered.

"Hello?" The voice was muffled and thick from sleep.

"Cam. Did Jack talk to you about us having any time off next month?"

There was a pause. "Yes, a few days ago. Don't worry, it's fine. I assumed you knew about it. Why?"

"I didn't. He gave me the tickets this morning, I just found out. Did he happen to tell you where we're going?"

"Wait, how did he give them to you when he should be in Orlando?"

"Long story. And he is in Orlando. Did he tell you?"

"No, sorry."

"Thanks, Cam. You can go back to sleep now."

"Oh, thanks." Cam said sarcastically before hanging up on her.

Angela laughed then hit the second speed dial on her phone. It wasn't even through the first ring before it was answered.

"Hey babe! I was just about to call you. How are you?"

"Great. I miss you though."

"I miss you too. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Not so much. Hard to sleep without you anymore. Being in a hotel doesn't help."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Call me when you go to bed. We can pretend I'm there with you."

"I will." Angela could hear someone knock and call out on Jack's end. "I'm sorry, hon., I gotta go. I was supposed to down there five minutes ago. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Absolutely. I love you, now go try and have some fun. I know it'll be hard without me." She told him cheekily.

"I'll try, but it won't be easy. Ok, I'll talk to you later. Love you."

Angela lay back on the bed and sighed. She had no idea why she hadn't asked about the gifts, it just seemed like something to keep until he got back. Angela smiled; Jack was the most romantic man she had ever met.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed!!!! I will warn you, there is some B/B in this chapter, and probably a few mentions later on. I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, the focus will remain on Hodgela though!

In a lovely mood, she decided to share her happiness. Tempe had been a bit bummed out for the past week. With another break-up under her belt, Tempe needed some cheering-up. Angela got dressed in a pair of jeans and a fitted black sweater she'd gotten the weekend before. It made Angela realize that she spent almost every Saturday with her friend, another predictable action. Maybe Tempe would have another note for her. Angela flew out of the house without calling first.

It took only minutes to reach her friend's building and she quickly went up to the apartment. When she knocked, there was no answer. Angela thought that maybe Tempe was still sleeping, however unlikely that was. Angela simply pulled out her key, she and Booth were the only people allowed to have the spare keys to the apartment. Opening the door, Angela froze in her tracks; clothes littered the floor in front of her, forming a path to the bedroom. Mouth hanging open, Angela carefully made her way inside without a sound. She listened hard trying to see if she could tell who was there. She had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from squealing when she took a closer look at the guy's clothes on the floor. It was a suit, obviously made for someone tall and broad shouldered, certainly not 'peanut's' clothes. Grabbing the jacket, she quickly found what she was looking for. The FBI badge. Angela had to fight not to jump up and down at the sight of the name on the ID. Special Agent Seeley Booth. She was just about to leave before she saw the note with her name on it and a box on the coffee table. Snatching it up, she prayed it led her out of the apartment before the jig was up. Opening it she quickly read the message.

_I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side_

_Open the box._

Angela laughed silently, not much mystery in that one. She grabbed the box and headed out but stopped before she walked out with Booth's ID. She was about to toss it on top of the clothes, but decided to instead see if she couldn't embarrass them both a bit first. Angela grabbed a piece of paper from the pad by the phone and hastily scrawled a message.

"I told you so…and maybe you should get a do not disturb sign. Kisses, Angela"

She waltzed out of the apartment in an even better mood. If only she could see their faces when they saw the note, it would be priceless. Angela carried the box back to her car before digging in. Inside was a heavy, leather-bound book with "My Love" inscribed on the front. Already melted, she opened it to the first page and found a picture of the two of them from when they'd gone sledding a few weeks before. They had gone on a childish whim when they'd seen the massive amount of snow they'd gotten after the snowstorm. They had asked one of the mothers to take the picture, the woman had been so amused by them, and they had stood talking for nearly an hour. Angela shook herself out of the memory and continued through the pages. There were pictures of the whole group and just the two of them. She saw some from the party they'd had for Zach when he got his doctorate, some from Sid's and the diner, and many from the various places she and Jack had visited together over the past months. The memories all rushed back, overwhelming her. Tears fell silently at the sheer sweetness of the gift. Only he would think to give her something so incredible._  
_

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Hit the review button pretty please!!!! Reviewslove!!! --SSidle--_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter. I hope y'all like it! Thanks again to the reviewers! You guys rule!

Angela drove back with silence, lost in her thoughts. The past few hours had been a major emotional roller coaster; sadness at Jack's absence, excitement over her friend's new relationship, and over everything an overwhelming love for her one-and-only. Angela didn't know how he was able to come up with so many things that were so perfect. In need of some time to think things through, she took cookies and milk into the library and locked her self away for a while.

She remained alone for nearly three hours, reading, listening to music, and just staring off into space, trying desperately to figure out what it all meant. Jack had always been a romantic, but something just seemed different about the gestures he was making this time. Angela jumped a mile into the air when her cell ringing suddenly broke the silence.

"Hello?" her voice was airy from trying to catch her breath.

"Ummmm, hi, Angela, it's Tempe." Embarrassment dripped from her friend's voice.

A smile immediately spread over Angela's face. "Oh, hi, sweetie. How are you?"

She was met with silence as Tempe tried to figure out what to say. Angela laughed silently at the awkwardness and embarrassment the normally self-assured Temperance was dealing with.

"Hey, would you wanna hit the mall with me, sweetie. We can talk then if you want, or are you still busy?"

"No, I'll go."

"Ok, how 'bout I pick you up in fifteen?"

"Sounds good. Hey, did you take the stuff with your name on it? I was going to give it to you later, but its not here anymore."

"Yeah, I was sorta expecting it."

"I didn't know what it was. Jack just said to give it to you when I saw you. He didn't explain."

"I'll tell you later. See you in a few."

Angela quickly freshened up and headed back to the apartment once again. This time Angela hoped she wouldn't be interrupting anything. The thought brought out a fit of giggles from her. From the beginning she had been trying to get those two together, but to no avail. She turns around for a minute and they're shackin' up together. Angela just wondered what caused the sudden change of heart. She planned to do whatever it took to get it out of Tempe. When she reached the building, Tempe was already waiting out front, looking satisfied and happy. It warmed Angela's heart to see her that way after everything that had happened to her in the past year or so. When Tempe got it, she looked at her friend with a sheepish, guilty grin.

"So. I'd ask how your morning was, but I'm guess it was pretty good."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd be coming by. I'd have…"

"It's ok. I should have called. But as your penance, I want details! What happened? You guys have been all _there's nothing between us, we're just friends_ for forever."

"Well, I really don't know. We picked up some food from the diner and went back to my place to eat. Neither of us had plans, and you were taking Jack. So we decided to just go to my place and relax. And one thing led to another…"

"The clothes trail led from the doorway. Did you guys leave or something?"

"No…" Tempe sounded like a guilty child.

"So, What happened?"

"Well…we kind of forgot about dinner…The radio was on and the song came on when we were pulling in, and things just sort of unraveled from there…"

"What song?"

"Hot Blooded. There was this thing that happened right before the explosion."

"What?! You never told me!"

"I forgot about it with everything else that happened."

"So this wasn't you guys' first time together?!"

"No, it was. Well, the first, and second, and you get the idea." She said with a naughty grin that would have shocked her any other time. "No. That night he came to my place 'for my protection' as he said. When he saw I didn't have a T.V., he raided my music. He tried to embarrass me about my taste by putting on Hot Blooded. We had this moment, we were dancing and singing, we even played the air guitar, but then the phone rang. It was David, Booth told me later her wasn't comfortable listening to me talk to him, so he went to get a beer. Hence the explosion."

"Oh. So, last night, you guys heard the song and it got all hot and heavy again, but no interruptions."

"Yeah. I can't believe I was avoiding anything happening. If I had only known what it would be like…" The bad-girl smile came back, making Angela laugh loudly.

"So I guess it would be silly to ask how it was…I think I get the picture, not that I really wanna picture that!"

"Hey! You go into detail all the time with me! It's not like I really want to picture you and Jack together!"

The two friends laughed to the ridiculous of their conversation until they'd parked and were heading into the mall. Shopping together was a weekly routine for them, interrupted only when work demanded. Even Tempe agreed that they needed some "normal" activities outside of the lab.

"So. You never told me what the box and note from Jack was about."

"Oh, yeah. Well it started last night after I dropped him off. The first note was taped to the radio. And I've gotten two more at the house, then the one at your place." Tempe took note that Angela had stopped calling it 'his' house a while back, the change made her smile to herself.

"What about the box? What was in it?"

"That one was an album with pictures of us together and some of the whole group, I'll have to show you later. The radio note came with a recording of our lovely rendition of La Vie Boheme from a few weeks ago. The second one was a miniature of the swings where we had our first date. The other one still has me confused. It was plane tickets. They have us leaving at the end of next month, he already asked Cam for the time off. A week. They don't say where we're going and he didn't tell Cam. I have no idea."

"I don't know either, sorry. But he really seems to be going all out with the gifts. Each of them has a really deep meaning to you. I wonder where he's trying to go with them." Tempe was proud of herself. She knew what Jack had in mind with the whole plan. He'd come to talk to her more than two weeks before about what he wanted to do. He hadn't said how he was going to go through with it though. She really didn't know about the tickets though. Jack had asked her not to say anything, and she was happy that she'd gotten so good at bluffing, something she'd been taught by Booth. Just the thought of him made her smile.

"I don't know. The whole thing just seemed to come out of nowhere. But whatever he's trying to do, it's working. I just can't believe how much he's made me feel with just a couple of gifts and song lyrics."

"Song lyrics? Is that what's on the notes?"

"Oh, yeah. They're lines from the one song I love. Then there's directions to get the next present."

"Well, I think it's all very romantic. You're lucky." She was interrupted by her cell beeping from a new text message. Angela laughed at the look on her friends face when she saw whom it was from.

"Lemme see it too!" Tempe handed her the phone after reading the message herself.

It said: _Miss you already cutie. Can't wait to see you later!_

Angela sighed and laughed at the same time. It was a bit strange to finally see the partners together, and happy that things had at last come together for her friend the way they had for Angela herself. Thinking that things would only get better of Jack was there, Angela spent the rest of the afternoon with Tempe before dropping her off at her place, where she could see Booth already waiting.

Angela ate dinner in the kitchen with Hannah, regaling her with stories of her day before crawling into bed with the phone. She and Jack talked until they could no longer stay awake. Angela fell asleep with a wide smile on her face.

A/N: Sorry, no presents this time. Next chapter I promise! Remember, reviews are love!

--SSidle--

P.S.: As for the whole B/B hooking up thing, Booth did in fact wear a flashier tie! Ha! Ha! I love that line!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, here's the second-to-last chapter! Almost there! There is another present here, just like I promised!

As Angela ate breakfast in the kitchen Sunday morning, her silence was easily noticeable. Hannah could tell something was wrong right away, but she knew better than to ask, so she watched Angela out of the corner of her eye and bided her time. Angela had woken up unhappy, she'd had an uneasy night, tossing and turning, waking up often; the whole gift thing had her incredibly confused. She couldn't figure out why jack would go through so much trouble for all the little messages and gifts all of the sudden. They hadn't really been big on presents before. It just didn't make sense.

"Oh this is frustrating!" Hannah turned around, hiding a smile. Some people were so predictable.

"What is?"

"Ok. I assume you know about the things Jack's left for me the past few days?"

"Of course." She'd wrapped them; Jack never had been any good at that sort of thing.

"What is he trying to get at? I mean, this is totally out of the blue. I don't get it!"

"Well, I can't really tell you. I only have a small idea about the whole thing; and I was asked to not say anything about it."

"I mean, if he's trying to send me on an emotional roller coaster, it's working. I've been thrown for a loop every time. I just don't understand why he would suddenly do all this, especially when he's not around."

"Well, he'll be back tomorrow. I'm sure he'll explain everything when he gets back."

"I hope so…"

As soon as she'd finished breakfast, Angela retreated to the master bedroom, her cell in hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie. It's me."

"Angela! Hey babe! How you feeling?"

"Fine. So, how's the convention?"

"It's great. Everyone who's anyone in bugs and slime is here."

"Sounds…interesting..."

"I've been spending most of my time with this one guy from Vegas. He's with the crime lab out there, so we pretty much do a lot of the same stuff."

"Wow. That's cool."

"Yeah. He misses his girlfriend almost as much as mine."

"Well, I'm sure your girlfriend must be pretty great."

"Yeah. You know, she's absolutely beautiful, and sexy. And she's got an incredible personality. I love her a lot."

"Ok, there's only so many brownie points you can get when you're that far away."

"Fine…" The fake pout in his voice made her smile.

"I wish you were here…" _So we could talk about this…_

"Me too. I'll be back tomorrow. You know they say distance makes the heart grow fonder…"

"Well, I don't know who _they_ are, but _they're_ full of crap. Distance just makes me sad and miss you."

"I know, I was just saying…So watcha gonna do today?"

"I don't know. My day with Tempe got a pretty late start yesterday, maybe I'll make her make up for it…If she's alone."

"What do you mean? I thought she and that Sully guy broke up."

"They did."

"So…?"

"Ok, I went to her place yesterday, she didn't answer the door, so I went in. I found clothes on the floor leading to the bedroom."

"What?! Who was there?"

"I found an FBI badge in the pocket…It was Booth's."

"No way! Where did that come from?"

"She said it just kinda happened."

"Wow. That's gonna be weird to come back to."

"Tell me about it. I've gotta deal with it tomorrow too!"

"Sorry."

The two went over the flight schedule again before hanging up. Angela called Tempe right away. She'd go crazy if she had to stay by herself all day. Tempe wasn't alone, but they decided to go out for breakfast anyway. They had planned on it being just the two of them, but Booth had wined until they relented. With plans to meet them at the diner, Angela hung up and got dressed. As she was about to leave, on a whim, she decided to drive Jack's little Mini Cooper. She loved his car but rarely drove it. Inside, she smiled and laughed a bit to see a note attached to the steering wheel.

_Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote _

_What would you do?_

_Booth has it._

Angela looked at the message for a long minute before hurry out of the driveway and to the diner. The message explained why Booth was so adamant to go with them. Angela was wary of getting another of the gifts, especially in front of her friends. But curiosity always won out. As soon as she entered the diner and sat down with Tempe and Booth, she held out her hand to Booth, who smiled and took an envelope out of his pocket. The two looked on with interest as Angela pulled a tattered piece of paper out. Tempe's jaw dropped suddenly as she alone recognized what it was. Angela opened it to reveal a letter, written quite messily and obviously in a hurry. It was dated a few months back…the day when Tempe and Jack had been buried. Angela realized she was reading the letter he'd written for her if they hadn't made it out alive. Tears welled in her eyes as she read the impossibly loving words on the page. There was more emotion in those few sentences than Angela had ever experienced in her life. When she'd finished, she laid her head down on her arms and sobbed openly. Tempe surprised them all by moving out from Booth's grasp and across the table to her friend. She put her head down next to Angela's and quietly told her about all of the thing's Jack had said to her when they'd been trapped. It took a while, but Angela's tears reduced to periodic sniffling. Sitting upright, she turned to her friend and the two women embraced for a long moment. Angela whispered quiet, heartfelt thanks in Tempe's ear. Tempe squeezed her tighter for a moment before gently releasing her. Tempe moved back to the other side of the table, Booth put his arm around her, and the three ate their breakfast with meaningless conversation. The emotional punch having been quite enough for them for the time being. The trio went to Jack's place for the rest of the day. Teaching Tempe how to play silly games, watching the few movies Tempe actually knew, and just spending time together. Both Tempe and Booth knew that Angela didn't want to, and shouldn't, be alone. It was late when they finally left, and by then Angela was so tired that she simply collapsed on the bed and was asleep almost before she hit the pillow.

A/N: One more to go! And for those who didn't pick up on whom it is that Jack's been hanging out with, it's Grissom (CSI). I just thought those two would get along (I love CSI). Thanks for reading! Please review if you can!

Hugs and love

--SSidle--


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, we made it! Here's the last chapter! Hope y'all like it!

Angela walked into work Monday morning dreading the long stretch before Jack was to return. Not only was she going to have to deal with working without him, and the prospect of watching Tempe and Booth openly together didn't thrill her in the slightest. It was hard enough spending time without Jack for the first time since they'd started dating without having to watch the new lovers paw each other every chance they got.

There was no case, a good thing since they were fairly crippled as a team when one of them was missing. But, with no work but a few left over reports from their last case, the team spent most of their time trying to find busy work. Angela holed herself up in her office with her drawing materials for the greater part of the day. Drawing always helped her work through any problem she had. The careful process allowed for her to think through difficult situations without interruption. Angela sat with her pad and pencils for a long time, just staring at the blank sheet. Out of nowhere, she suddenly grabbed a pencil and started to draw, not really noticing what she doing. As she thought through everything that had happened in the past few days, she continued to create a picture on the blank sheet. In her mind, she went through everything she and Jack had said to each other in the days leading up to his trip, every one of the 'gifts' she had received and the words on all of the various notes that had come with them, trying to make sense of just what it was Jack was getting at. Hours after she had started, there was a knock on the office door that went unanswered; Angela was in a world of her own. Tempe opened the door a crack and peeked in, saw that Angela was there and opened the door fully and walked in. Angela seemed to remain oblivious of her presence.

"Ange?"

Angela's head snapped up suddenly, like awakening from a dream.

"Oh! Hi I didn't hear you come in…I was just-" Angela looked down at the pad in her lap and stared open-mouthed at what had come out of her. She hadn't been conscious of what she'd been creating and it was shock to see what lay before her.

Out of curiosity, Tempe moved quickly around the desk to see what had her friend so enraptured. She gaped at the beautiful portrait Angela had drawn. It was a perfect likeness of Jack.

The two women stayed there in silence for a few long moments before Tempe suddenly realized her purpose for seeking Angela out in the first place. The whole group was heading out to lunch together and Tempe had been sent for the MIA artist.

"Ok, Angela, we're all about to get lunch at the diner. Do you want to with us? Or are you too busy?"

"No, I'll come. I'm just gonna pack up some of this stuff."

"Ok we're going in a few minutes. I'll meet you out in the lab."

Once Tempe had left, closing the door behind her, Angela carefully put away her array of pencils, avoiding the tablet at all costs. When she left, Angela left the picture open on the desk.

At lunch, the group went through the normal routine of joking around, teasing, avoiding all topics of work; acting like normal people. Angela, in an effort to have some actual fun, shut down the thoughts that had taken up her time over the past days. Deciding to simply wait to ask Jack when she picked him up that evening, Angela cut off her brooding mood. For the rest of the workday, Angela purposely stayed out of her office, choosing instead to annoy everyone else there. She took extra-special care to make sure Tempe and Booth behaved themselves and were never alone for more than a moment, something the pair didn't take too kindly to. Angela laughed every time she would walk into Tempe's office just as one of them tried to close and lock the door. It was a sick pleasure to see her friends suffer, and it kept her in a very happy mood. When she wasn't causing Tempe and Booth sexual frustration, she made it her goal to bother Zach with as many dumb questions as she could come up with, testing the control of the young scientist. Angela lost count how many times she asked him why in a row, just to see how long it would be before he stopped answering her. The end of the day didn't come quick enough for any of them, but when it did, not one of them stayed past when they had to. A true rarity for everyone. Angela left in a happy mood, it would only be two hours before Jack's flight would land. She spent the time debating the perfect outfit to greet her sexy bug-man in. She chose a pair of dark, second-skin jeans and a black silk top that was cut daringly low. Angela slipped into sky-high black stilettos, grabbed the keys to his car and headed out.

She had just pulled into a spot in the airport lot when Jack called her to let her know that they'd landed and he would wait for her at baggage claim. Angela did a quick check in the mirror before heading in to meet him. It took her a few minutes to make her way through the massive crowds that never seemed to end. She froze when she spotted him, standing there, smiling at her, his bags at his feet. A wide smile appeared on her face as she suddenly took off, running into his arms. He held her tight, lifting her slightly off her feet, peppering her face with kisses. When he let her go, Angela started to speak but stopped at the sight of one more note. This on taped to the front of Jack's shirt. She hesitated slightly, and then grabbed the paper off of him. She prayed it would be the last, and that she'd finally understand.

_This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you_

_Say "I do"_

_I love you._

Angela stared at the note, utterly shocked. When she looked up from the paper, her jaw dropped even further. Before her, in the middle of the crowded airport, Jack was on one knee, a small in hand. Inside was the most beautiful ring Angela had ever seen… Suddenly everything made sense. He'd been trying to show her how much he loved her in an effort to get her to say yes. She looked at his face and saw the nervous smile and the fear and love that shined from his dazzling blue eyes. Angela smiled at him, tried to speak but found her throat thick with emotion, so instead she nodded fervently. Jack flew up to take her into his arms while he carefully placed the ring on her finger. They wrapped their arms around one another but froze as a sudden applause broke out from the crowd they hadn't realized had formed around them. Smiling, they managed to grab the bags while maintaining their grip on one another, and make their way back to the car. As soon as they reached the house, the two noticed another car parked in the front drive, a large black SUV. Laughing, Angela streaked out of the car into the house. And right into Tempe's waiting arms.

"You knew about this!"

"Of course she did, I knew I couldn't make a move like that without consulting your best friend. I know you talk to her about everything first." Jack had followed her in and wrapped an arm around her as he'd spoken.

"How could you not tell me?! That's not fair!"

"Jack asked me not to say anything. I wasn't going to break his confidence. Although it was incredibly hard!" Tempe mock-glared at Jack, who merely shrugged and tried to look innocent. Not able to hold back the grin, Tempe let out a laugh, hugged her friend once again and took her leave. Jack and Angela were lost in each other before she even had a chance to say her goodbyes.

The End! … Or rather a new beginning!

A/N: There it is! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Let me know what you thought! Pretty please with sugar on top?

Hugs and Love

--SSidle--


End file.
